El talento de Marianne y la pelea con Vegeta
by Musumime
Summary: 1 capitulo oficial de DRAGON BALL UNIVERSE


**Dragon Ball Universe**

 **Capitulo 2 "El talento de Marianne y la lucha con Vegeta"**

 **Despues de que Mai se marchara, Trunks y Marianne siguieron conversando acerca de sus intereses:**

 **Dialogo entre Marianne y Trunks:**

 **-Oye Trunks, cuentame, ¿Qué es lo que hay en ese estuche?**

 **-ahh, es una guitarra que me regaló mi mamá, pero nunca la he tocado.**

 **-¿Puedo tocarla?**

 **-Por supuesto ,pero ¿Sabes tocarla?**

 **-Claro,yo tenia una cuando era mas chica pero se rompió y no la pudimos reparar.**

 **-ahh bueno,toca una canci**

 **Marianne tocaba la guitarra como si fuera una experta, tenía mucho talento, la habitación se lleno de la intensa emoción que sentía Marianne al tocar sorprendentes notas.**

 **Los dos niños bajaron al escuchar que los llamaban, era la señora Bulma, que al escuchar tan increibles notas felicito a Marianne y por supuesto a sus padres por tan increible talento.**

 **De pronto, unas voces muy familiares resonaron en la casa, eran Vegeta y Goku.**

 **Vegeta platicando con Bulma:**

 **-Ya llegue mujer y me encontre a Kakarotto por el camino**

 **-Que bueno que llegaste Vegeta y tu también Goku, tenemos visitas**

 **-¿A quienes invitaste?**

 **-A Videl,Gohan y a su hija Marianne**

 **-¿Quién es esa tal Marianne?**

 **-¿No recuerdas a una bebé que vino hace diez años?**

 **-¿La chiquilla sayajin? ahh claro hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, ¿podrías llamarla?**

 **Una pequeña voz que decia "aqui estoy" interrumpió el llamado de Bulma**

 **Dialogo entre Vegeta y Marianne:**

 **-ahh tu eres Marianne**

 **-Por supuesto señor**

 **-¿No te cortaron la cola?**

 **-No señor, aqui está**

 **-Fue una buena decisión, No toleraría la idea de que se desperdiciaran los genes de una sayajin.**

 **-Señor, ¿usted cree que pueda convertirne en la mujer mas fuerte del universo?**

 **-vaya, quisiera tener una hija como tu, que se preocupara por entrenar y volverse fuerte. Pero por supuesto que lo lograrás, y cuando lo hagas, seras digna de casarte con mi hijo Trunks.**

 **-¡PERO QUE DISPARATES ESTA DICIENDO!**

 **-Es la verdad niña, asi que dejemonos de tonterias, es la hora de luchar**

 **Marianne y Vegeta acompañados de Trunks, fueron a un lugar deshabitado para luchar.**

 **Dialogo entre Marianne y Trunks:**

 **-Marianne, no te confíes, aunque no lo parezca, mi papá es muy fuerte, no estoy seguro de que puedas sola, por eso lucharé a tu lado.**

 **Marianne se sonroja y le contesta:**

 **-P-pues, mu-muchas gracias Trunks,pero estoy segura de que podré contra él yo sola.**

 **-Como quieras, aveces las mujeres son algo obstinadas y presumidas.**

 **-¡QUE DEMONIOS DICES TRUNKS, YO NO SOY PRESUMIDA!**

 **-Bueno, te hecharé mi apoyo desde aquí.**

 **Sin mas, comenzaron a pelear.**

 **Un fantástico aire de lucha rondaba por el lugar, haciendo que Trunks se lamentara por no poder luchar con o contra Marianne.**

 **Vegeta iba a la delantera, sentia que ganaría pero...**

 **-haaaaaa, mire esto señor Vegeta, soy una super sayajin**

 **-eso no me importa, yo también puedo, haaaaa.**

 **-genial señor, pero apuesto a que no puede hacer esto, Haaaa, ssj fase 2**

 **-por supuesto que puedo, haaaa.**

 **Marianne y Vegeta pelearon en la forma de ssj2 pero ahora Marianne iba ganando.**

 **-Este poder es impresionante!, no creo que pueda.**

 **Un increible poder interrumpió a Vegeta, era el Kame Hame Ha, que le habia enseñado su abuelo Goku a Marianne.**

 **-¡NOOOO MALDICIÓOOOON!**

 **Era increible que una simple niña derrotara al principe Vegeta.**

 **A lo que Marianne, agotada, cayó al suelo y Vegeta solo se fue volando rumbo a su casa, ya que necesitaba entrenar y curarse.**

 **Trunks, tomo en sus brazos a Marianne y Se dispuso a volver a su casa.**

 **En el camino, no dejaba de pensar y reperirse una y otra y otra vez:**

 **-que hermosa es, tan inocente , tan bella, tan tierna, esos labios color cereza que tiene en su rostro además de su suave cabello y sus hermosos ojos color azul que parecen dos hermosos cristales resplandecientes, Quisiera... Pegar... Mis Labios ...contra los suyos.**

 **Un deseo enorme invadia el Corazon de este joven pero apuesto muchacho...**

 **Notas:**

 **Pues,que decir, soy nueva por favor lean y recomiendenme a sus amigos,para que mi fic sea popu , aun nos esperan muchas aventuras y una gran sorpresa en unos 2 capitulos mas... ¿que sera? averigualo en este fic con el nombre de Dragon Ball universe, este es el primer capitulo oficial.**


End file.
